


Funny Feet

by Loneanimewolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Feet Phobia, One Shot, Original Story - Freeform, Short Story, Writing Prompt 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneanimewolf/pseuds/Loneanimewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this near the end of 2015...such a long break from writing. Hopefully an improvement can be seen ;P</p><p>Writing prompt from: http://www.writersdigest.com/prompts</p><p>Polite criticism is always welcome! XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Funny Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this near the end of 2015...such a long break from writing. Hopefully an improvement can be seen ;P
> 
> Writing prompt from: http://www.writersdigest.com/prompts
> 
> Polite criticism is always welcome! XD

"Xani, Bert needs you in his office".   
I pause, setting my half eaten sub down.   
"Did he say what for?" I ask while wiping mayonnaise from my chin, licking it off my fingers.  
Dina smiled, shaking her head. "Nope, but he seemed pretty upset, so you should probably hurry".  
I frowned.  
Leaning forward, she gently touched my shoulder. Lingering, her fingertips slid up to my mouth, pressing against my lips. I grunted in surprise, leaning in. Smiling mischievously, she brought her hand to her mouth and licked her fingertips.  
"You missed some". She purred.  
Blushing, I grinned. "Trying to seduce me in the office D? Why, I thought you had more class than that".  
She laughed, giving me a quick kiss. "All my class melts away at the sight of mayo on your chin. Your the seducer, not me".  
I snorted loudly.   
"See? Seducer". Straightening, she glanced at her watch. "You really should hurry though. Speaking of hurrying...I have a report due."

When she turned towards the door, I patted her butt affectionately. Chuckling, she sashayed her hips suggestively as she left my office, peeking in for one last wink.

What a woman...I chuckle to myself.   
Grabbing my jacket, I hurry to Bert's office. Hopefully this isn't anything too bad.

* * *

Shit. Shit shit shit. SHIT. Why me?   
Why did I have to be the only reporter in my whole company that didn't have a project this weekend. And what are the the odds that subject is the one thing I absolutely cannot stand.   
Feet.  
I shuddered, repressing the urge to vomit. This is hell.  
Breathe. You can do it Xani! Power through this!  
I glance up.  
Immediately I clench a hand over my mouth and bite my tongue to stop hysterical laughter. FUCK. I can't do this. For as long as I can remember, I've hated feet. Something out them makes me want to hurl, then curl myself into a ball and cry. Whenever I see them I break into fits of laughter. I think its some kind of coping method.   
It freaking sucks.  
Clenching my jaw, I look up, barely keeping my self composed.  
"Yes! Like that! My god, your gorgeous Mona! Such perfect feet!" The photographer slobbered over his camera, complementing the model reverently. "Ah, tilt to the left. Just like that! Ah! Your gorgeous!".  
The model preened, following his every instructing with a pleased smile.  
Okay, I can do this. Just don't look at her feet...

* * *

Aghhh, Jesus Christ. Thank god that was over. I'm definitely making a point to tell Bert that Xani Ikki will never take any foot related jobs. Ever. Never again.  
Stumbling drunkenly, I fumbled the keys to my apartment out of my purse.   
Where was the key again? Blindly, I brought the keys up to my nose straining to see past the fog. They slid between my fingers, landing on the floor. Grasping the doorknob for support, I tried to pick them up but my legs gave out.  
Screeching I go down, the floor slamming into my face.  
Whimpering, I curl into a ball and fall asleep.   
Suddenly, I felt hands on me. Slowly, they helped me sit up. Blowing the hair out of my face I meet Dina's worried green eyes.  
"M' fine" I slur.  
She smiled worriedly. "You don't look fine to me". Grunting, she helped me to my feet.  
I bury my face into her neck breathing in deeply. "Y' smell so g'd".  
Laughing, she opens the door and heads straight toward our bedroom, plopping me on the bed.  
"Want to talk about it?" She asked while pulling my shoes off.  
"N' I jst wanna cuddle". I mumble, pulling her next to me.  
"Alright". She turned toward me, snuggling into my embrace.  
I drift off to sleep with the woman I love in my arms, the weekend long forgotten.


End file.
